Dzień zapłaty, czyli Baal rulez
by Nicky Gabriel
Summary: W pięćdziesiątym drugim stanie Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki Północnej, zwanym przez niektórych stanem psychicznej demencji odbywał się Nadzwyczajny Zlot Bogów Emerytowanych i Rycerstwa Odrestaurowanego.


_Wszelkie podobieństwo do osób rzeczywistych i fikcyjnych, żyjących, zmarłych i niewiadomego końca zamierzone. Patriotyczna pisownia imion zamierzona również. Polecana znajomość Stargate, Stargate SG-1 (serie 1-9) i Stargate Atlantis (serie 1-2). Jednak w tekście nie ma innych spoilerów niż wymienienie z imienia osób pojawiających się (lub nie) w wyżej wymienionych filmach czy serialach. Ponadto Autorka nie przyjmuje do wiadomości, że serial się już skończył i nie zamierza tego nigdy do wiadomości przyjąć._

**Dedykowane Arien Halfelven. Za to, że jest.**

_I have given you a great gift. _  
I have made you all...  
Better!

W pięćdziesiątym drugim stanie Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki Północnej, zwanym przez niektórych stanem psychicznej demencji odbywał się Nadzwyczajny Zlot Bogów Emerytowanych i Rycerstwa Odrestaurowanego. Zlot ten zwoływano ostatnio - jak sama nazwa wskazywała - z nadzwyczajną regularnością, co niektórym z jego członków zaczynało wydawać się powoli nużące. W ogromnej sali, którą do tego celu wynajęto od rządu amerykańskiego (który jak wiadomo wynajmuje wszystko wszystkim, zachowując faktury do wglądu), zasiedli - lub zalegli w zależności od preferencji - członkowie zarządu i co ważniejsi przedstawiciele tego poniekąd wymarłego gatunku.

Znalazł się tam oczywiście - w pełnej krasie, uprzęży i z perfekcyjną opalenizną - Przewodniczący Związku Bogów Zabijanych Wielokrotnie - Apofis, któremu na kolanach, jak zwykle siedziała Amonet i co chwilę zerkał na przycupniętego po jego lewej stronie wysokiego młodzieńca z ogromnym hełmem na głowie i wystającym mu ze spodni grubym... trzonkiem ogromnego młota. Młodzieniec - nadzwyczaj naburmuszony - łypał wzrokiem na egipskiego boga nocy i zgrzytał zębami. Starał się nie rzucać w oczy, co nie bardzo mu wychodziło - nie tylko ze względu na wzrost. Większość biesiadników posyłała mu ukradkowe spojrzenia, co nie dodawało mu odwagi. Co gorsza, część z nich chichotała pod nosem. Wcale nie ukradkiem.

Po prawej stronie Apofisa - z łokciami opartymi o blat, wsparta brodą na splecionych dłoniach, siedziała rozmarzona Hator - honorowa członkini Związku Bogów Zabitych Definitywnie - i wpatrywała się rozmytym wzrokiem w siedzącego po przeciwnej stronie Hermioda. Jako że co chwilę zwilżała wargi językiem, osobnik ów był już cały mokry od potu. Gdyby wiedział, że bogini ta myślami była daleko stąd - gdzieś w okolicach Minnesoty - pewnie przestałby czuć się tak niezręcznie. Ale biedak nie wiedział.

Z okolic końca stołu, co chwilę dochodziły dziwne pomruki, które prawdopodobnie wydawał z siebie Ra otoczony przez grupkę niekompletnie odzianych młodzieńców.

W kącie sali siedzieli naburmuszona Iszta i jeszcze bardziej naburmuszony Merlin. W tłum próbowali wtopić się Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu, ale - jako że byli na Zlocie po raz pierwszy - nie bardzo znali zasady i denerwowali pozostałych popełniając jedno fo'pa za drugim.

- Zebraliśmy się tu - zaczął grzmiącym głosem Baal, starając się zwrócić na siebie uwagę reszty towarzyszy, ale w kącie Freja grała w karty z Manitu, zaś grupka japońskich bożków przeglądała zdjęcia ze swoich licznych podróży. Przy drzwiach pochrapywał Ju.

- Yhym - chrząknął Baal po raz kolejny, ale kiedy nadal nie zwrócił ich uwagi machnął ręką na zapaleńców, którzy zwołali to posiedzenie i przenieśli się do sąsiedniego stołu. Zresztą pozostali i tak mieli tworzyć jedynie kworum przy głosowaniu.

- A więc - zaczął, kiedy uznał, że może sobie na to pozwolić i nie zrobić z siebie po raz kolejny idioty. - Zebraliśmy się tu, gdyż ponownie wykorzystano nasze wizerunki do niecnych celów!

- Tak, tak - przytaknął Hermiod zadowolony, że uwolnił się spod czaru urokliwej bogini. - Bardzo niecnych!

- A ja jestem zielony! - wykrzyknął Thor.

- Co ty powiesz? - mruknął Apofis, uśmiechając się władczo pod nosem.

- Nie zielony, tylko szary - sprostowała Freja, która widocznie miała podzielną uwagę. Od początku partii skonfiskowała już przeciwnikowi siedem asów. - Lepiej być szarym niż w ogóle. Polecam spacery po plaży.

- Zrobili z nas kosmitów! - trzasnął dłonią w stół Thor, który stopniowo odzyskiwał wigor. Może dlatego, że bezpośrednio koło niego nie siedział już Egipcjanin, silnie kontrastujący z nim kolorystycznie. - I robimy się coraz bardziej zieloni!

- Kto się robi, ten się robi - zawołał Ra.

- A mi tam nic nie przeszkadza - mruknął pod nosem mały, futrzaście zakapturzony człowieczek spod ściany, który kręcił młynek palcami. Freja zachichotała.

- Moi drodzy! Nadszedł czas, kiedy powiemy dość! Nie mogą z nas nadal robić pośmiewiska! - kontynuował Baal. - Kiedyś ludzie się nas bali, nas wielbili! Byliśmy ich bogami...

- ...a później o nas zapomniano - wtrąciła Freja, tym razem odrobinę urażona.

- A mi tam akurat to nie przeszkadza - powtórzył ponownie człowieczek spod ściany.

- Ja zaś protestuję przeciwko ciągłemu zabijaniu nas! Ileż można? - Tym razem ręką w stół trzasnął Anubis. - W końcu jesteśmy tymi bogami, czy nie?! Ponoć jesteśmy nieśmiertelni! Nie mogą nam tak psuć reputacji!

- Popieram! - Apofis wreszcie przestał badać uzębienie Amonet częścią ciała służącą zazwyczaj do innych celów i włączył się do rozmowy. Przypuszczalnie uznał, że Thor został wystarczająco poniżony. - I ponownie zapraszam do członkostwa w moim Związku - spojrzał przy tym wymownie na Kronosa, który uśmiechnął się ponuro.

- Wolę być Przewodniczącym Zrzeszenia Bogów Niepewnego Końca - uzupełnił Anubis, skłaniając głowę w stronę Camulusa.

- A ja protestuję przeciwko operacjom zmiany płci! - wydarł się lekkim falsetem Ozyrys, wciśnięty w obcisły gorset. - Nie życzę sobie tego typu zabiegów! - starał się, aby głos mu brzmiał pewnie. Nie wychodziło mu to jednak, gdyż próbował unikać jednocześnie wzroku Ra, który od pewnego czasu rzucał mu przeciągłe spojrzenia ponad ramionami swojej testosteronowej świty.

- Tak! Ludzie zaczęli nas widzieć, takimi jakimi pokazują nas w tym niemożliwym serialu! Co gorsza, zaczyna to mieć na nas coraz widoczniejszy wpływ! Od dziesięciu lat mordują nas, wskrzeszają, zmieniają płeć, torturują, poniżają i wykorzystują nasze słabości! - zaczął ponownie swoją przemowę Baal.

- Których jako bogowie nie mamy! - poprawił Kronos.

- I jesteśmy niekanoniczni! - wykrzyknął Merlin.

- Otóż to właśnie! - dołączył się do protestów Prometeusz. - Wiecie, kogo ze mnie zrobili?

- Chyba raczej "co"? - rzucił ironicznie Dedal.

- Zamknijcie się wszyscy wreszcie! - tym razem w stół trzasnęła Freja i wstała od stołu. - Co robiliście przez ostatnie tysiące lat, hę? Nic. Nikt o was nie pamiętał! Najważniejsze dla nich były tylko zabytki, piramidy, kamienne tablice i złoto! Do czasu, kiedy oni nas wygrzebali z sarkofagów, lodu i popiołu! Dzięki nim ludzie nas znowu poznali, inaczej niż z książek, których i tak nikt już nie czytał! To ludzie kiedyś nas stworzyli, to oni dali nam życie! Bez nich nigdy byśmy nie istnieli! Oni mieli prawo zrobić z nami wszystko, zapomnieć, zignorować, poniżyć, a co zrobili? Dali nam drugą młodość! Ponownie stanęliśmy do walki. Opanowaliśmy pola bitwy, planety, cały Wszechświat! A wy co? Narzekacie i marudzicie! Zamiast cieszyć się sławą i chwałą, chcecie to skończyć! Zobaczycie, jeszcze będziecie żałować, kiedy skończą ten serial kręcić!

Baal zamrugał zaskoczony, jednak zanim zdołał coś powiedzieć, uprzedził go Thor.

- Ale ja jestem zielony!

- Ty, to co najwyżej jesteś daltonistą. Mój drogi, ze mnie nie dość, że zrobili lafiryndę, to zrobili ze mnie również kosmitkę. Szarą - podkreśliła. - A jaką mam skórę? - okręciła się na pięcie i zaprezentowała opaleniznę godną Mary Sue.

- Eee - zafrapował się Thor. - Właściwie, to ciekaw jestem dlaczego! - podparł się po boki, aż mu się młot wysunął ze spodni.

- Bo liczy się to co masz tu! - stuknęła go palcem w czoło. - Ty decydujesz, kim i jakim chcesz być.

- A ja jestem za tym, żeby pozbawić Anubisa władzy! - wykrzyknął Ju, który akurat przebudził się z drzemki. Jako że często mu się takie wyskoki zdarzały, nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, a Anubis pokręcił tylko z politowaniem głową.

Thor odrobinę ogłuszony poprawił za pasem młot oraz hełm, który od nadmiaru ruchu trochę mu się przechylił i przygryzł wargi.

- Eee, właściwie to może i masz rację - przyznał.

- Widzisz, młocie. Trzeba korzystać z sytuacji, a nie ją zaprzepaścić. Nikt inny nie da nam tego, co Gwiezdne Wrota. Oni zrobili z ciebie geniusza!

- Zielonego, hi, hi, hi - dołożył swoje pięć groszy Apofis, ale Thor z dumą podniósł głowę i wrzasnął na całe gardło:

- Za to ja jeszcze żyję a ty nie, ty... ty... ty przypalony kurczaku!

Na te słowa Freja na wszelki wypadek czujnie odsunęła się pod ścianę i schowała za zakapturzonego człowieczka, który również ewakuował się z placu boju, w który zaraz miała przemienić się sala konferencyjna. Nadzwyczajny Zlot Bogów Emerytowanych od dziesięciu lat kończył się zawsze w taki sam sposób. W ruch szło wszystko, co było pod ręką, zaczynając od piorunów, poprzez klątwy i stoły, a kończąc na japońskich bożkach i ich pamiątkach z podróży.

- O szczęśliwi bogowie, których jeszcze nie wykopano - mruknął człowieczek.

- Nie bój nic - pocieszyła go Freja. - Producenci mają zamiar nakręcić trzeci spin-off. Kto wie, może będzie o Furlingach? Szykuje się ocieplenie klimatu. Kiedyś odkopią te wasze artefakty na Antarktydzie.

Człowieczek spiorunował ją wzrokiem, ale zaraz się uśmiechnął.

- I może odkopią wreszcie te prawdziwe Wrota? - mrugnął do niej wesoło. - Nie będą już musieli używać plastikowych.

- Jasne, a Iszta zostanie żoną Teal'ca - zakpiła.

Człowieczek roześmiał się rozbawiony.

- Już prędzej Merlin pogodzi się z losem - przekrzywił głowę. - Ciekawi mnie tylko skąd oni o nas tak dużo wiedzieli.

- Cóż, niezbadane są wyroki boskie - podsumowała dziewczyna uchylając się przed nadlatującym młotem. Pierwotnych instynktów i nieposkromionej żądzy przygód nie wypleniły z ich natury nawet tysiące lat zapomnienia, jak i dekada niezmożonych wysiłków scenarzystów.

* * *

Tymczasem w całkiem innej... - hm, czy aby na pewno? Zresztą nieważne...- rzeczywistości, nad skrajem niewielkiego jeziora w Minnesocie, z wędką w ręku siedział mężczyzna - dla wielbicieli Matrixa - pan Anderson, dla przyjaciół Rick - i cieszył się zieloną wiosną Ameryki, którą uratował setki razy przed radzieckimi agentami, amerykańskimi kongresmanami, terrorystami ekologicznymi, czy najeźdźcami z kosmosu. Poza zielenią cieszył się również zasłużoną emeryturą i świętym spokojem. Co prawda od pewnego czasu miał niemiłe wrażenie, że o czymś ważnym zapomniał, ale przypisywał to sklerozie. Cóż, starość nie radość. Oczywiście w tym jeziorze od lat nie było ryb, ale to tylko czyniło sytuację jeszcze lepszą - nic nie mogło przerwać mu drzemki, w którą właśnie zapadł.

A szkoda, bo właśnie skrajem jeziora zbliżała się ku niemu kobieca postać. Freja uśmiechała się pod nosem i już cieszyła się wyrazem jego twarzy, kiedy ją zobaczy. Dziesięć lat temu podpisała z nim kontrakt pozwalający mu wykorzystać postaci, imiona i historię bogów różnych kultur. Pewnego długiego, zimowego wieczora zdradziła mu wiele tajemnic, których nie znali nawet najzagorzalsi archeologowie, a które zapewniły mu sukces. Teraz przyszła odebrać tantiemy za dwieście wyemitowanych odcinków. Tak, pan Anderson zapłaci jej teraz za wszystko.

W naturze.

- Nie jestem, co prawda wyrokiem boskim, ale jemu dam się zbadać... - mruknęła do siebie, zanim położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Jego marzenia już spełniła, czas na spełnienie własnych. - ...dogłębnie.

**KONIEC (ALBO POCZĄTEK) **

_"You better hope and pray that you make it safe back to your own world. _  
You better hope and pray that you wake one day in your own world.  
'Cause when you sleep at night they don't hear your cries in your own world.  
Only time will tell if you can break the spell back in your own world."  
**"Stay", Shakespear's Sister**


End file.
